


Bendy And the Ink Machine: Big Comeback

by HandlarZK



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Torture, Vignette, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandlarZK/pseuds/HandlarZK
Summary: Will i Matt (nierozłączne duo i amatorzy urban eksploration) postanawiają po raz pierwszy zabrać na eksplorację swoich przyjaciół - Merry i Arthura, jednak nikt nie spodziewał się, że zwykła wyprawa może skończyć się dla uczestników zabawy tak tragicznie.Akcja opowiadania dzieje się wiele lat po wydarzeniach w BaTIM.✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏UWAGA! W opowiadaniu występuje:✒ krew,✒ przekleństwa,✒ przemoc,więc jak Ci to przeszkadza NIE CZYTAJ!





	1. William - Plany

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! To moja poprawioną wersja starego opowiadania, które wciąż jest w poprawie (i w trakcie pisania). Planuję tutaj wstawiać już odświeżone wersje i mam nadzieję, że przypadną wam do gustu.

Pierwsze co poczułem po przebudzeniu to tępy ból i otaczające mnie zimno. Cicho westchnąłem i powoli otworzyłem oczy, by spowrotem je zamknąć oślepiony jasnością. Uniosłem drżącą dłoń do oczu, by osłonić je przed światłem i rozejrzeć się. Byłem w małym metalowym pomieszczeniu oświetlonym z góry przez jasne białe światło. Coś gdzieś upadło. Z jękiem odwróciłem głowę w stronę hałasu i zobaczyłem przez dziurę w pomieszczeniu odwróconą do mnie plecami wysoką, czarną postać. 

Wszystko sobie nagle przypomniałem. Wakacje, studio, eksplorację, Arthura, Mary, Matta i... potwory. 

Adrenalina zaczęła przepływać w moich żyłach odganiając resztki zmęczenia. Musiałem się wydostać. Wyciągnąłem brudną od ~~krwi~~ atramentu dłoń by zacząć się czołgać i wydostać stąd jednak... 

...moja ręka natrafiła na przeszkodę. Dłoń zsunęła się po zimnym szkle zostawiając czarny, podłużny ślad. 

Jestem zamknięty...

Kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, pokój stał się zimniejszy a światła jaśniejsze. Ból w głowie stawał się coraz mocniejszy i nie do zniesienia. 

Uciekaj.

Gdy znowu spojrzałem na postać jej już nie było i mógłem zobaczyć, że stała wcześniej przed jakimś panelem sterującym. Czarne ślady (dłoni) pokrywały go i część guzików. Na tle całej plątaniny kombinacji przycisków górowała czarna wajcha. 

Uciekaj.

Kulejąc postać wróciła z brudnym, kartonowym pudełkiem w dłoniach. Skuliła się i otworzyła szafkę pod panelem. Grzebała w pudełku i wyciągnęła z niego parę narzędzi, którymi naprawiała coś w środku mechanizmu. Po chwili znowu wstała i pociągnęła za wajchę. Coś znowu zagruchotało. 

Uciekaj.

Zła postać kopnęła urządzenie. Coś zaczęło gulgotać i przepływać przez rury. 

**UCIEKAJ!**

Cicho jęknąłem przez hałas. Przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać się czarne plamy. Postać powoli się odwróciła do mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie widziałem jego oczu, ale czułem jak jego pełen nienawiści wzrok wypala we mnie dziurę. 

**UCIEKAJ!**

Nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku sięgnął po dźwignię i pociągnął. 

**UCIEKAJ!**

Podłoga wokół mnie zaczęła robić się czarna. Zimny atrament zaczął szybko wypełniać pomieszczenie. 

**U C I E K A J**

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Wakacje zaczęły się jakiś czas temu. Ach... wakacje jak to piękne brzmi. 

Z tym słowem kojarzy się duża ilość wolnego czasu, wstawanie o nieludzko późnych godzinach i siedzenie do trzeciej nad ranem na komputerze czy innym urządzeniu, piękne słońce co dnia i wyjazdy z _całą rodziną,_ ale co jak mamy zbyt dużo wolnego czasu?

No właśnie, zaczynamy się nudzić i na tym polega mój problem. 

Na wakacje nigdzie nie jechałem, a ze znajomymi to rodzice by mnie na pewno nie puścili, bo jestem za młody. Mieszkam w małej miejscowości na jakimś zadupiu, gdzie nic nie ma i rzadko coś się dzieje - ot zwykła mieścina, kilka sklepów i jeszcze więcej starych bloków, a każdy się z każdym zna.

Nie miałem co robić. Wszyscy moi znajomi pojechali na wakacje, a grać mi się nie chciało - bo ile można grać? To też się w końcu może znudzić. Na dodatek padał deszcz dodając jeszcze więcej beznadzieji do tego dnia, gdy dostałem SMS'a od Matthewa - mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. 

Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło mi się powiadomienie. 

> ` **Nowa wiadomość od: Matt** `
> 
> `**Matt:** Siema co tam?`
> 
> `**Ja:** A nic nuda jak zawsze. `
> 
> `**Matt:** No to szykuj się i idziemy na kolejną wyprawę.`
> 
> `**Ja:** Gdzie?`
> 
> `**Matt:** Dowiedziałem się od dziadka, że w okolicach naszej miejscowości było kiedyś studio filmowe.`
> 
> `**Ja:** I to studio nadal stoi? Ciekawe niby gdzie.`
> 
> `**Matt:** Może jeszcze stoi. A jeśli pytasz gdzie to musiałbym się dziadka podpytać.`
> 
> `**Matt:** Ale wchodzisz w to czy nie?`
> 
> `**Ja:** Nie.`
> 
> `**Ja:** Nie jestem przekonany do tego pomysłu.`
> 
> `**Ja:** I mi się nie chce.`
> 
> `**Matt:** Dawaj.`
> 
> `**Matt:** Wiem, że chcesz poprawić oceny i w końcu stać się odpowiedzialny.`
> 
> `**Matt:** Ale gdy wyjedziesz to możemy się już nigdy nie spotkać.`

Zmarszczyłem brwi czytając ostatnią wiadomość od przyjaciela. Matt lubił dramatyzować i często przesadzał z reakcjami, ale bez przesady - wyjeżdżałem tylko do ojca, by skończyć szkołę. Wróciłbym jeszcze na ferie. 

> `**Matt:** To może będzie to nasz ostatni wypad?`
> 
> `**Matt:** Takie symboliczne skończenie z wygłupianiem i stanie się bardziej odpowiedzialnymi.`

Wciąż nie byłem przekonany do tego. Po pierwsze musiałem myśleć bardziej przyszłościowo - kiedyś od razu powiedziałbym "tak", ale teraz musiałem nadrabiać zaległości by mieć oceny w szkole na "jakimś poziomie", aby móc dostać się do dobrej szkoły i być w przyszłości kimś.

> `**Matt:** Zabierzemy też Arthura i Mary. `

Ach, Arthur i Mary - nasi przyjaciele i również moi kuzyni. Heh, chociaż byliśmy zgraną paczką, to z Mattem miałem więcej wspólnego niż z tamtą dwójką. Dźwięk telefonu wyrwał mnie z wspomnień związanych z czasem spędzonym wspólnie. Podświadomie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. 

> `**Matt:** Dawaj.`

Szybko odpisałem i wybrałem numer do Mary. 

``

> `**Ja:** Powiedz mi czy chciałabyś wybrać się na wyprawę swojego życia, pełną czyhających niebezpieczeństw, przygód, tajemnic i skarbów? `

Niczym za wystrzeleniem z karabinu pojawił się wysyp wiadomości. 

``

> `**Mary:** Jasne, w co będziemy grać? `
> 
> `**Mary:** Kupiłeś czy darmowa? `
> 
> `**Mary:** Mam nadzieję, że to nie strzelanka. `
> 
> `**Mary:** Zaczekasz na mnie? `
> 
> `**Mary:** Prawda? `
> 
> `**Mary:** Czy już zacząłeś grać? `
> 
> `**Ja:** Czekaj! `
> 
> `**Ja:** Daj może najpierw wyjaśnić o co chodzi. `
> 
> `**Ja:** Więc... tym razem nie gramy, Matt zaproponował przejście się i poszukanie jakiegoś starego studia filmowego. Idziesz? `
> 
> `**Mary:** Tak.`
> 
> `**Mary:** Kiedy?`
> 
> `**Ja:** Pojutrze o 9 zbiórka na placu zabaw tam gdzie zawsze. `
> 
> `**Mary:** Nwm czy wstanę przed 9.`
> 
> `**Ja:** Najwyżej ja cię zbudzę z Mattem lub pójdziemy bez cb. `
> 
> `**Mary:** OK, wstanę. `
> 
> `**Ja:** A i może weź ten paralizator co twój tata kupił. `

Rodzice Mary (jak i wszyscy w ich bloku) mieli duże problemy z uciążliwymi sąsiadami. Podobno mieli po kilka rozpraw sądowych z każdym mieszkańcem w bloku, ale nie wiem czy to prawda, bo to Merry mówiła, aaa jej na słowo to wierzyć nie można (ponieważ lubi wyolbrzymiać pewne sprawy w swoich opowieściach i je podkoloryzować przez co pod pewnym względem jest podobna do Matta). Więc ojciec Mary kupił u znajomego rodziny na straganie paralizator z latarką dla bezpieczeństwa. Jednak nigdy nie został użyty, a wiem to, bo gdyby tak było, to zaraz w całej tej dziurze by się o tym mówiło przez długi czas. 

> `**Mary:** OK, może nie zauważą jego braku. `
> 
> `**Ja:** Ty to może lepiej módl się by nie został użyty.`
> 
> `**Mary:** Aha. `

Nie lubiłem, gdy Mary używała "aha", ponieważ nie byłem pewny czy się na mnie obrażała czy nie... Ale nie chciałem brzmieć chamsko, po prostu wiem jak to jest na tych wyprawach - nie wiadomo kogo możemy spotkać. 

Potem zacząłem pisać do Arthura, który po chwili wahania też się zgodził. Resztę dnia spędziłem na pomaganiu mamie i czytaniu komiksów.


	2. Mary (i Susan) - Przygotowanie cz. 1/2

Składałam ostatnią koszulkę, kiedy nagle mój telefon za wibrował. Zdenerwowana koszulą, która nie chciała się złożyć i podekscytowana, rzuciłam ją niedbale do walizki rezygnując z dalszej próby złożenia jej i wskoczyłam na łóżko zrzucając przy tym moją współlokatorkę z niego i swój plecak. Szybko się przeczołgałam przez całe łóżko w stronę szafki nocnej i odłączyłam prawie do końca naładowane urządzenie. Na ekranie widniał napis:

> ` **Nowa wiadomość od: Will** `
> 
> `**Will:** Pamiętaj by zabrać ten paralizator! `
> 
> `**Ja:** OK `
> 
> `**Will:** Pamiętasz, że spotykamy się o 9 na placu? `
> 
> `**Ja:** Tak`
> 
> `**Ja:** I tak btw, wiesz ile by nas nie było?`
> 
> `**Will:** Nie jestem pewny`
> 
> `**Will:** Ale Matt mówił, że na pewno samo szukanie nie zajęło by nam to krócej niż 4 może 5 godzin.`
> 
> `**Ja:** Aha OK`

Na myśl eksploracji dostawałam dreszczy z podniecenia. Pierwszy raz w czymś takim uczestniczę i na samą myśl o rzeczach jakie zobaczymy dostawałam nowych dreszczy, zwłaszcza gdy przypominam sobie jak chłopaki często mi opowiadali o swoich wyprawach i jak chwalili się zdjęciami i znaleziskami (zwłaszcza Matt). Dosłownie nie mogłam się doczekać jutra. 

— Kto napisał, że się tak szczerzysz? — spytała szarooka siedzącą teraz na ziemi. Spojrzała na mnie groźnie, powoli wstając i jąkając zaczęła rozmasowywać stłuczoną kość ogonową. 

— Will. Przypominał mi o której się spotykamy i takie tam pierdoły — powiedziałam nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu i pisząc do Ala, nieświadomie wymachując nogami w powietrzu. Dziewczyna widząc mój stan pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą roztrzepując jeszcze bardziej swoje (kiedyś rude) niedawno pofarbowane włosy i założyła białe pasmo za uchem.

— Heh. Nadal uważam, że nie powinniście tam iść. Może się wam coś stać. 

— Będzie dobrze...

— Paralizator nie obroni was przed wszystkim. 

— Wiem, ale ej..! Spójrz na to z innej strony, więcej optymizmu. Zobaczysz będzie okej i może jak coś fajnego znajdę to ci przyniosę. 

— Posłuchaj. Nie zależy mi na fantach z tego studia. Serio się o ciebie martwię i odradzam ci tam iść, wiele słyszałam opowieści o zgwałconych dziewczynach, bo były tam gdzie nie trzeba i...

— Skończ, Geez. Zaczynasz zachowywać się jak mama. 

— Bo nie chcę, by wam się coś stało! 

— Ej, ej! Spokojnie. Słuchaj będziemy zabezpieczeni: mamy paralizator i Will chodził na boks. Co może nam się stać? 

— Dziewczyny za dziesięć minut wyjeżdżamy! Śpieszcie się! — pobrzmiał w korytarzu głos naszej opiekunki.

Spojrzałyśmy na siebie i kiwając sobie głową ruszyłyśmy w przeciwne strony pokoju by jak najszybciej zebrać ostatnie rzeczy i posprzątać. 

Wyrzuciłam kupione przez nas pokryjomu opakowanie fioletowej i białej farby do włosów. Już miałam wychodzić, gdy mocną ręka złapała mnie za rączkę plecaka i zawróciła do pokoju.

— Te, dzieciaku, nie mam zamiaru po tobie poprawiać ani słuchać gderania Kaczki. — Wskazała kcukiem za siebie na swoje łóżko, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu leżałam. 

Kiedyś ładnie ułożona pościel teraz niechlujne zwisała z jednej strony, a poduszka gdzieś się zawieruszyła (prawdopodobnie spadając za łóżko). 

Udając zdziwioną przyłożyłam dłoń do ust i uniosłam wysoko brwi patrząc na nią szeroko otwartmi oczami. 

— O? Oh, prawie zapomniałam, dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś! Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła! — powiedziałam podchodząc krok bliżej dziewczyny i objęłam ją ramionami. Poczułam jak się napięła pod moim uściskiem i przeniosłam obie ręce na jej nisko zawieszony torbo-plecak. — Dziękuję ci, kochana! — wykrzyczałam przeciągając specjalnie 'u' przez co wyszło z tego bardziej 'dziękuuuuuuję'. Przeniosłam ręce z jej pleców na nisko założony plecak i przez chwilę trwałam w tej pozycji. 

Poczułam jak starsza dziewczyna drży i kątem oka zobaczyłam jak blada się zrobiła. Zaczęła coś mówić, ale nie słuchałam jej. 

Heh, musisz mi to wybaczyć Susan, ale wyznaję zasadę "cel uświęca środki"... 

Wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie, jednak nie dosięgałam do celu. Sfrustrowana wtuliłam się jeszcze bardziej w dziewczynę i spróbowałam jeszcze raz dosięgnąć. 

Jeszcze trochę...

Susan nie wytrzymała i mnie odepchnęła, jednak nie miało to większego znaczenia - udało złapać mi się rączkę walizki. Wybiegłam przez otwarte drzwi przyciskając do ciała walizkę i plecakiem na luźnych ramiączkach obijającym się o plecy. Pomijając mój brak kondycji, ciężar bagaży, zdziwiony wzrok części uczestniczek wycieczki i opiekunów to nie było aż tak źle.

— Kupię ci za to cukierki! — krzyknęłam, nie odwracając się za siebie do zdezorientowanej dziewczyny. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Kończąc poprawę bałaganu zrobionego przez tą gówniarę, ustałam przed lustrem związując włosy ni to w kok, ni to w kucyk - część luźno zwisała, a z drugiej strony kilka razy owiniętej gumki była luźna pętla. Serce wciąż łomotało mi w piersi. 

Patrząc na odbicie w lustrze fuknęłam i złapałam się za ramiona w miejcu, gdzie Mary mnie złapała. Wciąż czułam jej uścisk i ciepło jej ciała. Czułam się jakbym została poparzona w tych miejscach. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaczęłam drapać ramiona i klatkę piersiową chcąc zdrapać jakoś te uczucie. 

Nie chciałam tego. Chciałam by to zniknęło. 

Nagle zrobiło mi się słabo i zakręciło w głowie. By się nie przewrócić oparłam się o toaletkę i kucnęłam. Prawą ręką wciąż drapałam skórę na klatce piersiowej i szyji. 

Czemu? Czemu? Czemu? 

Wie, że tego nienawidzę, więc czemu? 

— Sus? Wszystko dobrze? — Zdezorientowana podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam stojącą w drzwiach Ash. Szybko zamknęła drzwi i podbiegła do mnie. — Mój Boże... Susan, co się stało? Znowu to?! Sus, odpowiedz mi! 

Brunetka klęknęła przede mną i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, jednak gdy zauważyła jak drgnęłam i nieznacznie się od niej odsunęłam, zatrzymała się i nie wiedząc co zrobić, więc trzymała obie dłonie zwrócone ku mnie to je przysuwając, to znowu zabierając. Jedyne o co zapytała to:

— Mary? — Lekko skinęłam głową na co ona zabrała ręce i schowała do kieszeni szukając czegoś. Gdy to znalazła wyciągnęła powoli w pięść w moją stronę i zawartość upuściła na podłodze w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie i ode mnie. Była to pognieciona paczka chusteczek higienicznych. Przyłożyłam dłoń do twarzy. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że płaczę. — Słuchaj, wiem, że to co powiem nie ma pewnie teraz znaczenia, ale przepraszam cię za nią. Czasem zachowuje się ona lekko myślenie i nie myśli o uczuciach innych, ale to nie specjalnie. Wiesz jaką ma pamięć... 

Miałam ochotę wykrzyczę jej kilka słów. Chciałam powiedzieć, że jak ma taką słabą pamięć to niech sobie to na czole wytatuuje czy coś, ale nie miałam sił. Chciałam być teraz tylko sama. 

— Sus, idź do łazięki i przemyj twarz — mówiła spokojnym tonem jak do dziecka. Ja tylko kiwnęłam nieznacznie głową chcąc już być w domu u dziadków lub wrócić do mamy do Sale.

Jeżeli Ash coś mówiła przed wyjściem to tego już nie usłyszałam, z myśli wyrwał mnie dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Dałm sobie jeszcze chwilę by się uspokoić i wstałam. W lustrze ujrzałam dziewczynę z czerwonymi (zaczynającymi miejscami krwawić) śladami na rękach, obojczyku i szyji, i z czerwonymi, opuchniętymi oczami od płaczu. Nie chcąc na to patrzeć odwróciłam wzrok i poszłam do łazięki zakładając bluzę leżącą na krześle przygotowaną przeze mnie wcześniej. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Zdenerwowana wyszłam z pokoju naciągając kaptur bluzy by ukryć pofarbowane włosy przed wzrokiem Kaczki i innych opiekunów. Klucze od pokoju leżały głęboko wciśnięte w moją kieszeń. 

Truchtem popędziłam do holu by czekać z resztą grupy na autobusy. Nie miałam ochoty z nikim rozmawiać ani widzieć, więc szłam przed siebie z słuchawkami na uszach. Niczego nie słuchałam, po prostu chciałam sprawiać pozory. Pomimo tego, że pomieszczenie było ogromne to i tak powstał ścisk. Starając się nie ocierać o innych rozglądałam się za wolnym kątem i wtedy dostrzegłam Ash i Mary machające w moją stronę z kanapy. Mebel zawalony był górą bagaży, pod którą siedziały dziewczyny. 

Nie uśmiechało mi się być w pobliżu Mary po tym, ale uznałam, że lepsze to niż bycie w samym środku zawalonego przez ludzi holu. 

Gdy w końcu do nich doszłam Ash zwaliła na podłogę dwie torby sportowe. Bezceremonialnie usiadłam na miejscu i znowu zaczęłam się drapać po obojczyku, dopóki Ash nie zwróciła mi na to uwagi. By odwrócić moją uwagę i trochę rozładować atmosferę najstarszą starała się zacząć rozmowę, co słabo jej wyszło (bo Mary zamyśliła się i nie zwracała na nic uwagi, a ja nie miałam ochoty rozmawiać) i wyglądało jakby prowadziła nieskładny monolog lub miała jakąś chorobę psychiczną.

Nagle po kilku chwilach Ash wydała z siebie głośne "oh" (zwracając tym uwagę kilku innych osób) i krzycząc, że zaraz wróci, wbiegła pomiędzy tłum, przeciskając się i kierując w tylko sobie znanym kierunku i celu. 

Siedząc w niezręcznej ciszy patrzyłam w telefon, dopóki nie wylądowała mi na kolanach kolorowa paczka landrynek. 

— Przepraszam — wymamrotała, nie patrząc w moją stronę. Dzięki niej na nowo przypomniałam sobie dlaczego nie lubię dzieci - nigdy nie słuchają i robią zanim pomyślą. — Nie chciałam. Naprawdę... 

Głęboko westchnęłam i kiwnęłam głową. Nie wybaczyłam jej, ale też nie miałam ochoty tego ciągnąć i zachowywać się jak dziecko. 

Nasi opiekunowie w międzyczasie starali się jakoś ogarnąć narastający chaos, policzyć uczestniczki i zebrać klucze od pokoi, jednak nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi - chyba, że nie miał niż lepszego do roboty tak jak ja i Mary. 

— Nie zmienisz zdania, co? — spytałam nie patrząc na nią, bardziej w tej chwili interesująca wydawała się Kaczka biegająca z lewej do prawej nie wiedząc co robić. — Heh, dobrze, nie musisz odpowiadać, ale obiecaj mi jedno. 

Zainteresowana spojrzała na mnie kompletnie zapominając o wychowawczyni (i pewnie o wielu innych rzeczach), która próbowała jakoś wywrzeć wrażenie na grupie i ją doprowadzić do porządku. Usłyszałam tylko jak ktoś jeszcze mówił coś o toalecie i przeciągły jęk pilnującej nas kobiety. 

— Hm, co? 

— E, nie ważne. 

— No co? Zaczęłaś to skończ. — Domagała się odpowiedzi nadymając (lekko czerwone) policzki i nachilając się w moją stronę. W odpowiedzi odsunęłam się od niej tak daleko jak pozwalały mi torby na kanapie. 

— Co byś mi przyniosła? — powiedziałam wpychając cukierek do ust i kładąc jedną z toreb z podłogi pomiędzy mną a dzieciakiem mając nadzieję, że to ją jakoś będzie trzymać z dala. 

Niestety przeliczyłam się. Nie patrząc na mój dyskomfort i (celowo) nie zauważając moich sygnałów by się odsunęła, usiadła bokiem z jedną zgientą nogą a drugą zwisającą z kanapy machając nią w przód i w tył, jeszcze bardziej nachylając się nad torbą, położyła na niej łokcie i z chtyrm uśmiechem spytała:

— O, już mogę iść? — Położyła brodę na dłoni lekko ją przekrzywaiając w lewą stronę. — Wystarczyło, że usłyszałaś, że coś ci przyniosę i już koniec zakazów? Czy to może dlatego, bo dałam ci cukierki? A może jesteś zazdrosna?

— Jak dla mnie możesz już nie wracać, gówniaku. I poza tym znasz mnie, a ja znam ciebie. Dobrze wiem, że mimo wszystko ty i tak tam pójdziesz, bo jesteś upartym smrodem, aaa skoro już tam idziesz to mogłabyś mi coś przynieść. 

— Pff, materialistka. 

— Cofnięta w rozwoju ameba. 

— Goth. 

— Brakujące ogniwo w teorii ewolucji Dawida. 

Kucnęła na kanapie (zostawiając słabo widoczne ślady z błota na czarnej skórze) i nachyliała się jeszcze bardziej w moją stronę (praktycznie się na mnie kładąc, dusząc swoją bliskością i obecnością) się w moją stronę gotowa mi odpowiedzieć, nim jednak zdążyła wyzwać mnie od najgorszych nasza opiekunka pogoniła nas na dwór jak tylko zobaczyła w oddali autobus. W autobusie oddałam klucze (moje i tego bachora, bo zapomniała zabrać zostawiając je na umywalce) usiadłam za Ash i Mary. Wszystkie torby wrzuciłam na siedzenie obok i udawałam, że nie słyszę pełnych pretensji narzekań dziewczyn stojących przy mnie. 

Oparłam głowę o chłodną szyję, przymknęłam oczy i mimowolnie moje myśli skierowane się ku Mary (przez jej głośne gadanie do Ash) i reszcie jej dziecinnej paczki. 

Matt naprawdę zaproponował by zabrać ją i Arthura? Gówniarz musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany. 

Cicho się zaśmiałam pod nosem i po głębszym przemyśleniu dzisiejszego dnia, musiałam przyznać tej smarkuli rację w jednym - cholernie zazdrościłam jej tej szczęśliwej rodzinki. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Ciche chrapanie z tyłu uświadomiło mi, że ~~Dramatyzujący Goth~~ Susan zasnęła, podobnie jak Ash i większość autobusu. W sumie to się nie dziwiłam - była szósta rano a powrót do domu zajmie nam najmniej trzy, może cztery godziny. Sen byłby dobrym pomysłem gdyby narastające podniecenie zbliżającym się wydarzeniem nie pozwalającym mi zasnąć. 

Jak będzie wyglądać studio? Czy je w ogóle znajdziemy? A jak nie to co potem? Zastanawiałam się wierząc jednak, że je znajdziemy. Nie. Ja WIEDZIAŁAM że je znajdziemy. Czułam to. Może nawet znajdziemy coś ciekawego w środku? Na przykład coś podobnego do wisiorka znalezionego w starym, spalonym domu?

Podniosłam dłoń do piersi by poczuć lekko poniżej obojczyka zimny metal. Naszyjnik był prosty - cienki, srebrny łańcuszek utrzymywał płaską zawieszkę w kształcie głowy słonia z opuszczoną trąbą. Matt dał mi go kiedyś. Pierwszy raz mi ją pokazał, gdy się chwalił jedną z ich wypraw. Tak się przechwalał o tym co widzieli, że nie chciało mi się wierzyć. Mówił, że w starym domu spłonęło młode małżeństwo. Bezdzietne. Podobno to było podpalenie a policja nigdy nie złapała podpalacza. Dom od tamtej pory stał opuszczony - nikt nie chciał brać na barki remont tego domu. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
— Serio myślisz, że ci w to uwierzę? — spytałam z kpiną siedząc na karuzeli dla dzieci. 

Czekaliśmy wtedy na Willa i Arthura - mieliśmy się wybrać do kina w sąsiednim mieście na rowerach. Matt przyszedł pierwszy na miejsce zbiórki (plac zabaw, do którego nie tak dawno sami przechodziliśmy się bawić, a teraz wracamy tylko przez przyzwyczajenie - zawsze gdy nie mieliśmy gdzie iść przychodziliśmy tu), a zaraz po nim ja. 

— Mówię prawdę! Nawet ich z Willem widzieliśmy. I znalazłem nawet naszyjnik, który kobieta miała na sobie tej nocy! — Chłopak zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach spodni w poszukiwaniu biżuterii — O! Widzisz? — Wyciągnął przed mój nos zaciśniętą pięść. Powoli prostował palce ukazując małe srebrny łańcuszek. — I co? Teraz mi wierzysz? — spytał dumny. 

Oczarowana błyskotką patrzyłam się na niego z otwartą buzią. Była prosta, ale w moich oczach wyglądała wspaniale zwłaszcza w blasku słońca. 

— Skąd to masz? — Wskazałam na naszyjnik w jego dłoni. 

— Głucha jesteś? Mówiłem znalazłem w tamtej spalonej dziurze. Ty byś pewnie nie dała rady tam wejść, to nie miejsce dla dziewczyn — powiedział zarozumiale chcąc dać mi do zrozumienia jakie to niesamowite zajęcie i że nigdy nie chciał by mnie zabrać ze sobą na wyprawę. 

Już dawno przestałam pytać czy mnie na nie zabiorą, bo Will zdawał się nie zgadzać ze względu na moje bezpieczeństwo a Matt nie chciał mnie w ich duecie. Ich wspólne wyprawy były dla Matta czymś ważnym - a może nawet świętym. Uwielbiał chodzić na nie wraz z Willem. I tylko z Willem. 

Patrząc na mnie z góry zaczął obracać szybko naszyjnik w dłoni mówiąc co jakiś czas jakie to było niebezpiecznie i niesamowite. Nagle jakiś pies zaczął ujadać i wystraszył chłopaka tak że wypuścił łańcuszek. Ten spadł na ziemię i zniknął w gęstej trawie. 

— Cholera — zaklął cicho pod nosem i kucnął szukając naszyjnika. — Ej, może mi pomożesz? 

— Po co? Jesteś przecież takim odważnym i błyskotliwym odkrywcą, że na pewno sam dasz sobie radę — mówiłam kładąc większy nacisk na słowa "odważny" i "błyskotliwy" że można było z daleka wyczuć sarkazm. 

Blondyn mruknął coś pod nosem czego już nie zrozumiałam i dalej szukał odwracając się do mnie plecami. Mimo wszystko dalej mogłam dostrzec jego zaczerwienione z zawstydzenia uszy. Chwilę go obserwowałam, by po chwili dołączyć do niego na kolanach do szukania. Ostatecznie znalazłam ozdobę w błocie. 

— Masz — podałam mu ją powoli do ręki patrząc na błyskotkę. 

Ten chwilę obracał ją w dłoniach patrząc na mnie i zapytał:

— Podoba ci się? 

— Co? — wyrwałam się z transu. 

— Naszyjnik. Podoba ci się? 

— Trochę — przyznałam niechętnie nie chcąc dać mu jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji. 

Wzruszył ramionami, powiedział "no fajny jest, jaka szkoooda że ty takiego nie masz" i schował (wciąż trochę brudny) go do chusteczki a potem wcisnął głęboko do kieszeni spodni. 

Gnojek. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Kilka dni potem były moje urodziny. Kiedy wracałam do domu zajrzałam jeszcze do skrzynki na listy i znalazłam tam w białej kopercie srebrny łańcuszek z zawieszką słonia z dołączoną kartką _"Wszystkiego najlepszego!"_

Tego też dnia dowiedziałam się o rozwodzie rodziców Willa, więc zamiast świętować urodziny poszliśmy z chłopakami jakoś poprawić Willowi humor. 

Mimo że minęło od tego wydarzenia kilka lat Will zdawał się z tym jeszcze nie pogodzić. Wciąż zdaje się mieć nadzieję, że będzie tak jak dawniej - nawet jeśli jego rodzice znaleźli nowych partnerów i są w szczęśliwych związkach. William jest naprawdę dobrą osobą, jednak gdy coś zagraża jego bliskim staje się nie do poznania - wciąż traktuje nowych partnerów swoich rodziców oschle i zachowuje się przy nich... apatycznie? Tak, to dobre słowo by go określić. Staje się też nagle znudzony. Chyba wciąż postrzega ich jak wrogów. Jako–

~~p̶r̶z̶e̶s̶z̶k̶o̶d̶ę̶~~

–obcych, chociaż minęło już tyle czasu. On naprawdę jest dobry. Tylko–

~~nie chcę być sam~~

–musi minąć trochę czasu by mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego. Wierzę, że się zmieni i ich zaakceptuje tylko musi minąć trochę czasu.

Nie

Nawet jeśli to trochę trwa już kilka lat. On jest naprawdę dobry. A jeżeli nie to się na pewno w końcu się przyzwyczai do tej sytuacji. 

Nie

Nie

**NIE**

Proszę...

**NIE  
ROZUMIESZ PRAWDA?**

**ROBIĘ TO DLA NASZEGO  
DOBRA**

**ZDRADA BOLI  
I TY TO WIESZ**

**WIESZ JAK TO BOLI  
WIĘC MNIE ROZUMIESZ  
PRAWDA? **

Przerażasz mnie...

**CZEMU SIĘ BOISZ?**

Proszę... 

**NIE WIDZISZ ŻE CHCĘ  
DLA WAS  
JAK NAJLEPIEJ?**

Przestań

**TERAZ NIKT NIE BĘDZIE MÓGŁŁ  
NAS SKŻYWDZIĆ**

Jesteś szalony!  
N-nie podchodź do mnie

**SPOKOJNIE**

Odejdź

**JA TEŻ SIĘ NA POCZĄTKU  
BAŁEM**

Odejdź 

**I MYŚLAŁEM ŻE ’ON’ JEST ZŁY**

P-proszę

**ALE TERAZ GO ROZUMIEM  
POKAZAŁ MI PRAWDĘ I CZYM JEST  
SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ**

Nie podchodź! 

**TEŻ NIENAWIDZISZ ZDRAJCÓW  
PRAWDA? **

**MOŻE BYĆ JAK DAWNIEJ**

Nie

**TYLKO  
TWÓRZ DRZWI**

****

Nie

 ****

**OTWÓRZ DRZWI  
T E R A Z**

****

Proszę  
nie

****

**CZY TO NIE WY  
PRZYSIĘGALIŚCIE MI ŻE BĘDZIEMY  
RAZEM? **

****

**Przestań przestań  
przestań! **

****

**ŻE BĘDZIECIE MNIE  
WSPIERAĆ?**

****

**CZYLI WASZE OBIETNICE TO  
TYLKO KŁAMSTWA? **

****

**WIESZ ŻE NIENAWIDZĘ  
KŁAMCÓW**

Proszę nie krzywdź mnie

****

**TO OTWÓRZ  
TE PIEPRZONE DRZWI**

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
— Ej! Śpiąca królewno, wsta-waj. Już jesteśmy. Wsta-waj,wsta-waj — Susan uderzała mnie w głowę przy każdym przesylabowanym "wsta-waj".

— Nie spałam! Idę już! Idę! — krzyknęłam starając się zwrócić uwagę dziewczyny na to, że nie musi mnie dalej bić. 

Droga do domu minęła mi w ciszy i samotności, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Susan i ja mieszkałyśmy w różnych częściach wsi, a Ash wysiadła na wcześniejszym przystanku. 

Reszta dnia minęła mi spokojnie. W domu opowiedziałam jak było na koloniach, rozpakowałam się, zjadłam obiad, pomogłam rodzicom, rozmawiałam z Arthurem, kolacja i sen. 

Starałam się położyć dosyć wcześnie by móc jak najszybciej zasnąć i także dlatego, bo bałam się, że nie dam rady zasnąć z podniecenia, jednak gdy położyłam się do łóżka praktycznie od razu zasnęłam.


	3. Arthur - Przygotowanie cz. 2/2

Zmęczony przetarłem oczy wierzchem dłońmi i zmarszczyłem brwi. Otworzyłem je by zaraz zamknąć oślepiony jasnością. Niezadowolony zmarszczyłem brwi i jęknąłem. 

Od kiedy jest tak jasno? Znowu nie zasłoniłem rolet? 

Jeszcze raz przetarłem oczy i usiadłem zaspany na łóżku. Rozejrzałem się tępym wzrokiem po ciemnym pokoju zastanawiając się jakim cudem obudziło mnie światło skoro rolety mam zasłonięte? 

Z jękiem padłem na łóżko i nakryłem się kordłą po sam czubek głowy, by wrócić do snu. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Chociaż mijały minuty to wciąż nie mogłem zasnąć, więc leżałem skulony z zamkniętymi oczami pod ciepłą kordłą. Za ciepłą, robiło mi się już gorąco i duszno. Jednym machnięciem nogi zrzuciłem ją z siebie, by znowu zostać zaatakowany przez światło. 

Co jest? 

Zastanowiłem się, pamiętając, że zasłoniłem okno. Wciąż będąc jeszcze w krainie snów oparłem się na łokciach i podniosłem, rozglądając się uważnie po małym pokoiku zauważając otwarte na oścież drzwi. 

Światło... 

Drzwi... 

I cisza w mieszkaniu... 

Nagle jakiś przełącznik pstryknął w mojej głowie i w sekundzie olśnienie zalało mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody.

Rodzice szykując się do pracy musieli sprawdzić co u mnie i zapomnieli domknąć drzwi przez co powoli się otwierały a światło z odsłoniętego okna w kuchni mnie obudziło. 

Super. Światło przeszło przez całe mieszkanie by tylko zaświecić mi w ryj i mnie obudzić. Super, no po prostu świetnie... 

Wstałem i przeciągnąłem się słysząc jak coś strzeliło mi w stawach, i powoli ruszyłem do kuchni. Zanim jednak wyszedłem z pokoju odwróciłem się by upewnić... I tak, światło padało tylko na moją poduszkę. 

W myślach podziękowałem rodzicom i otworzyłem lodówkę. Nie wiele myśląc (bo od rana już dość się namyśliłem) wziąłem wczorajszy kawałek pizzy i wstawiłem do mikrofalówki. Poranek minął mi jak zwykle - zjadłem śniadanie, ubrałem się w ciuchy, któremu miałem pod ręką i włączyłem konsolę by jeszcze pograć przez chwilę (bo i tak nie miałem lepszych rzeczy do roboty). 

Sięgnąłem ręką pod łóżko szukając telefonu - był lekko brudny od kurzu spod łóżka. 

— Muszę tam w końcu posprzątać... Ale to jutro. — Zdmuchnąłem paprochy z etui i wytarłem o nogawkę spodni nie przejmując się tym, że teraz będę miał brudne dresy. 

Siódma czterdzieści trzy... 

No! To jeszcze mam czas zanim pójdziemy na tej rudery - pomyślałem zadowolony i już miałem sięgać po pada, gdy nagle telefon zawibrował. 

> `**Nowa wiadomość od: Mary**`
> 
> `**Mary:** Śpisz? `

Szybko odpisałem i poszłem otworzyć drzwi spodziewając się jej za około dziesięć minut. 

Poza nią pisali do mnie wcześniej rodzice informując, że będą do późna w pracy i jakbym zgłodniał to mam w lodówce zupę do odgrzania lub jak chcę to mogę iść do babci na obiad. 

Rozsiadłem się w fotelu nie myśląc o niczym zadowolony z ciszy i rzadkiego spokoju w domu. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Grę przerwało mi ciche pukanie. Dla pewności ściągnąłem jeszcze słuchawki i odchyliłem się na krześle, by zobaczyć w odbiciu lustra drzwi wejściowe. 

Puk, puk. 

Nie, jednak nie wydawało mi się. 

Nie chcąc wstawać po prostu krzyknąłem "otwarte!" i spojrzałem na ekran telefonu. Przyszła w trochę ponad cztery minuty. Nieźle. 

— Alllllll! — usłyszałem głośny wrzask na przedpokoju. 

— W pokoju — odpowiedziałem znudzony, zatrzymując stoper i zaraz zobaczyłem jak ciemny łeb zagląda mi do pokoju. — Prawie pięć minut, nowy rekord. Co się tak śpieszyłaś? 

— Bo już nie mogłam się doczekać! — powiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna znowu chowając się za ścianą i zdejmując buty. — To pierwszy raz jak chcą nas zabrać! Super, co nie? Jak myślisz... — Zaczęła się rozkręcać. 

Przeciągnąłem się na krześle zakładając słuchawki z powrotem na uszy nie dbając za bardzo co do mnie mówi. To nie tak że miała coś przeciwko - wiedziała, że nie zawsze jej słucham. Doceniała samo to, że mogła się po prostu wygadać, bo normalnie nie miała zbytnio kontaktu z innymi - choć miała (chyba) przyjaciół i to mnie dziwiło. 

Co jakiś czas wyłapywałem z jej monologu "Al" i zaczynałem na nowo się na niej skupiać, ale szybko wracałem do gry. W dużym skrócie po raz kolejny opowiedziała mi o swoim pobycie w górach i jak tam było źle, bo dostała krwotoku z nosa przez zmianę ciśnienia i o swojej ekscytacji wyprawą. 

Ja nie podzielałem jej entuzjazmu przez sam wzgląd na Matta. Lubiłem go - to dobry kumpel i poznaliśmy się wspólnie przez mamę Ash (która się nami zajmowała jak byliśmy dziećmi), ale czasem wydawał mi się sztuczny i fałszywy. 

Chociaż tworzyliśmy zgraną paczkę to Will i on tworzyli duet. 

Byli jak bracia (albo jak to by określiła Mary jednym z tych swoich określeń - "Bratnie dusze") i ~~często~~ czasem czułem się przez niego (niepotrzebny..? zbędny?) jakbym im przeszkadzał. Jeśli jednak ona coś zauważyła to zdawała się dobrze udawać ślepą i celowo drażnić Matta przyczepiając się do nich jak lep na muchy. 

Gdzie oni planowali iść to ona zazwyczaj szła za nimi i zabierała całą uwagę Willa, który jako ten "odpowiedzialny" starał się jej pilnować i zawsze mieć w zasięgu ręki by nie odwaliła czegoś głupiego. 

Will nie jest normalnie poważny, chyba że w grę wchodzimy my - wtedy staje się dosłownie drugą matką. Jest poważny i surowy ~~i nigdy by nie wybaczył komuś kto nas skrzywdził~~ , ale gdy normalnie się zachowuje (czyli gdy nie musi się o nas martwić) to ~~jest jak druga Mary~~ miewa napady głupawki, lubi się wygłupiać i dobrze bawić jak każdy z nas. 

Ogólnie to zazwyczaj wyprawy z Mattem sprawiały, że lepiej się czuł, dlatego nie wpieprzałem się tam i nawet jak nie miałem co robić to po prostu grałem. Ona to inna sprawa - z nudów potrafi stać się prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie i łazić za Mattem tylko by go podrażnić wiedząc, że zawsze jakoś zareaguje na jej zaczepki. 

Lub drażniąc Susan, ale nie jest ona obecnie tak dostępna dla Mary jak Matt. No i po za tym Susan już ją zablokowała na telefonie. 

Jednak teraz, gdy sam Matt ~~kazał~~ pozwolił nam iść nie mogliśmy odmówić. 

Chociaż (prawdopodobnie) lubił z nas tylko z powodu Willa i był kłamliwym atencjuszem, i narcyzem to muszę przyznać, że był sprytny. Przed napisaniem do Willa przekonał (co nie było trudne) Mary do pójścia z nimi na wyprawę i do namawiania jej by i mnie wciągnęła w ten spisek. 

Matt wiedział, że Will nie będzie chciał iść przez chęć bycia "lepszym" jak to ostatnio (czyli od rozwodu rodziców) określał...

~~Wtedy może będzie jak dawniej i znowu będziemy rodziną!~~

...i wiedział, że Will ma do nas słabość. Jeżeli my byśmy poszli on też (głównie po to by nas pilnować). 

— Al. A jak minął twój dzień? — Spytała dziewczyna siadając po turecku na łóżku, opierając łokieć na kolanie a na zaciśniętej pięści jeszcze głowę. 

— Ledwo się zaczął, nie ma żadnych przeżyć z rana jak ty... Chociaż nie, czekaj, obudziłem się jak twoje ulubione postacie z fanfików. — Na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. — Weszłem z ciekawości na tą stronę na której czytasz opowiadania — wyjaśniłem. 

Cała jej twarz stała się w jednej chwili czerwona i nie mogłem przez to dostrzec na niej jej piegów. Odwracając wzrok i spodziewając się na co trafiłem, rozłożyła palce z pięść i zakryła nieświadomie usta. 

— Większość to cringe i dno, ale zdarzają się dobre opowiadania. — Przez dłoń na ustach jej głos był przytłumiony. 

— Ta, najlepsze są te gdzie bohaterki budzą się przez promienie światła wpadające przez odsłonięte rolety i otwarte drzwi, które jego rodzice zapomnieli zamknąć wychodząc do pracy. 

Cicho się zaśmiała i spytała czy to dlatego jestem taki marudny.

Wcale nie jestem marudny...

Co nie?

— Dobra nie ważne. — Przerwała moje rozmyślania. — Która godzina? 

— Aż tak? — Spytałem zastanawiając się jak można się aż tak tym podniecać. Czasami zastanawiałem się kto z nas jest tym starszym. — Jeszcze czas, spokojnie, chill. 

— Ile?! Al, no powiedz — nadąsała się. 

— Czekaj, trzydzieści po. Pewnie po nas przyjdą, nie martw się, nie pójdą bez nas. 

— No wiem, ale wiesz... 

— Ta, ta, wiem — odpowiedziałem, chociaż nie wiedziałem. Szłem tylko, bo nie miałem lepszych rzeczy do roboty, a słuchać potem od rodziców, że cały dzień w domu siedzę i gram też słabo. 

Starałem się wrócić do gry, jednak znowu usłyszałem... 

— Al? 

...moje stare przezwisko. Nazywa mnie tak z przyzwyczajenia - jak była mała to sepleniła i nie wymawiała "r" tylko "l" (w sumie dalej jej się zdarza - zazwyczaj, gdy jest mocno zdenerwowana). Często też jak nie potrafiła czegoś powiedzieć to szybko przestała dalej próbować i tak z Arthura stałem się Al'em. 

Czasami zastanawiam się czy potrafi wypowiedzieć moje imię - nie pamiętam nawet kiedy ostatnio mnie nim nazwała. Musiało być to już dosyć dawno. 

— Al? Słyszysz? — Pociągnęła mnie za rękaw bluzy. 

— Co? — burknąłem przez co się zawahała. 

— Znowu grałeś całą noc? — zapytała niepewnym głosem, jakby zmieniając pytanie w ostatniej chwili. Nie dopytywałem, jakby chciała coś konkretnego wiedzieć po prostu by się zapytała. 

— Ta, skąd wiedziałaś? 

— Masz wielkie wory pod oczami, chcesz jakiś korektor? 

— Nie-e. — Spojrzałem na nią krzywo, a ta się uśmiechnęła szczerząc zęby. — Spadaj. 

— No daj, będziesz ładnie wyglądać. 

— Chcesz czekać na nich na podwórku? — Podniosłem brew i pokazałem na otwarte drzwi do pokoju. 

— Toć tylko się z tobą drażnię! — wykrzyknęła i wyrzuciła ręce do góry w geście poddania się. 

— A ja tylko ostrzegam. 

— Pff, jasne. 

— Nie fukaj. 

— Nie fukam. 

— Fukasz. 

— Nie. 

— Tak. 

— To odruch! — Znowu machnęła dłońmi i uderzyła dłonią o szafkę prawie strącając szklankę stojącą tam od nie-wiem-już-jak-dawna. — Stój! Nie, nie leć! — krzyknęła starając się złapać szklankę. 

— MARY, ŁAP! — Odbiłem się szybko od biurka i jadąc na krześle w jej stronę pochyliłem się by w razie czego móc złapać naczynie. 

W ostatniej chwili złapała szklankę zanim spadła w dziurę pomiędzy łóżkiem a meblem. 

Zastygłem z ręką wyciągniętą w jej stronę. Oboje patrzyliśmy na siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gdy dotarło do mnie, że szklanka jest bezpieczna, wypuściłem oddech (który nawet nie wiedziałem, że wstrzymuję) i poprawiłem się na fotelu. 

Jeszcze sekunda i rodzice by za to mnie zabili - pomyślałem. Brunetka zaśmiała się nerwowo i jeszcze bardziej zaczerwieniona niż wcześniej powiedziała ciche "sorry". 

Przez nią sąsiedzi pewnie mnie nienawidzą... 

— Te, dziecko z ADHD... 

— Co? I jestem starsza od ciebie — przypomniała dalej zdenerwowana swoją roztropnością. Dziewczyna nadymała policzki i złożyła ręce na klatce piersiowej trzymając luźno szklankę za ucho. 

— Oddaj mi to lepiej. — Wyciągnąłem do niej po nią dłoń. 

Powstrzymując się od wzdrygnięcia z kontaktem z jej zimną i lekko spoconą dłonią odniosłem bezbronne naczynie do kuchni. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Dźwięk krojenia marchewki i dźwięki z telewizora przerywały ciszę w domu. Trójka dzieci siedziała w salonie zajęta swoimi sprawami kiedy ich niania gotowała w kuchni i co jakiś czas na nich zerkała powstrzymując śmiech. 

Mała Mary siedziała na podłodze nad pustą kartką z wbitym w nią wzrokiem uderzając włosiem pędzla o brodę zapominając, że nałożyła na nią zieloną farbę, kiedy jej o trzy lata starsza córka zaplatała jej warkocza. Trochę starzy od kuzynki Will grał na swojej konsoli PSP a najmłodszy Arthur leżał plackiem na brzuchu obok Ash i oglądał SpangeBob'a. 

Spokojna, że dzieci się nie kłócą przelotnie spojrzała na zegar na ścianie. 

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
Puk, puk, puk

Nagłe pukanie przerwało spokojny wieczór w domu pani Harris. 

Nie śpiesząc się, odłożyła przed chwilą umyty garnek na suszarkę, wytarła ręce o szmatkę leżącą przy zlewie i poszła otworzyć zerkając poprzednio na lustro w korytarzu by poprawić sukienkę.

Spojrzała czule na swój duży brzuch, którego nie ukrywał już luźny, czarny materiał i potarła go dłonią. 

Już niedługo - pomyślała, a w międzyczasie wszystkie dzieci skupiły wzrok na wejściu do przedpokoju, z którego widać było jeszcze kuchnię. 

W drzwiach stał niski blondyn i zakryta przez za dużą kurtką postać. Pani Harris podniosła znad nich wzrok i zobaczyła jak szary samochód szybko odjeżdża z jej parkingu. 

— Chodźcie, wejdźcie. — Odsunęła się by mogły przejść i zamknęła za nimi drzwi. 

Objęła się za ramiona, gdzie wyskoczyła jej gęsia skórka i obserwowała jak się rozbierają. Wzięła od nich kurtki i powiesiła na wieszak - ciężka kurtka dziewczynki śmierdziała mocnym zapachem papierosów, na który się skrzywiła. 

— Matt? Mógłbyś iść do salonu? — Mały chłopiec niepewnie pokiwał głową. — A ty Ash chodź ze mną na górę. Dam ci plaster. — Zwróciła się do dziewczynki. 

Pomimo mrozu dziewczyna miała na sobie tylko bluzkę na krótki rękaw i cienkie spodnie. Na odsłoniętych przedramionach widziała u niej ślady siniaków i zadrapania.


End file.
